1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose tool holder.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a multi-purpose tool holder, especially a tool holder for gripping or otherwise supporting the shank portions of tools to facilitate tool operations. The tool holder is particularly designed for use with rotary tools, such as taps, reamers, spark plug wrenches, screwdriver bits, easy outs, and wood augers. The tool holder can also be used with some non-rotary tools, such as punches and files.
2. Prior Developments
Various types of tool holders have been proposed for gripping or holding tools for turning or storage purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,357 to P. Carossino, shows a tool holder having a first hexagonal bore in its end surface, and a second transverse hexagonal bore in its side surface, whereby an Allen wrench can have various relationships to the holder. Apparently, the tool holder is limited to usage with a single size Allen wrench or other tool having a particular hexagonal size shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,409 to O. Wiedmann, shows a T-shaped ratchet turning implement having a detachable shank, whereby the implement can be used with different shank-type tools, e.g., a screwdriver, socket or drill chuck.
Berry U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,730 shows a special purpose wrench designed specifically for removing and installing lug nuts on vehicle wheels. The conventional socket 36 is slidably adjustable on a telescopic tube assembly for achieving optimum leverage during the wrench operation.
Jang U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,667 shows a tool handle having two foldable hand grips retractable into slots in the side surface of the barrel portion of the handle, for storage purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,096 to V. Rodman, shows a turning implement that comprises a chuck 22 adapted to grip various tool shanks e.g., a screwdriver or twist drill. A shaft 18 extends axially from the chuck for passage through the ratchet opening of a conventional ratchet wrench 26. The handle of the wrench can be used to apply a turning torque. A ball-type palm grip 12 is located on the upper end of the shaft, whereby the person is enabled to apply an axial pressure to the tool while the tool is being turned with the ratchet wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,016 to R. Seals, shows a tool kit wherein various size sockets are stored within a hollow tubular handle 12. A ratchet drive element 20 can be telescopically fitted onto one end of the tubular handle; a screwdriver shank extends from the ratchet drive element for storage within the tubular handle. An adjustable wrench element 30 has a hexagonal shank for insertion into the other end of the tubular handle. Transverse holes are provided in one end of the tubular handle to accommodate the screwdriver shank, whereby the screwdriver can be used as a handle (as shown in FIG. 4); in the FIG. 4 configuration the tubular handle 12 acts as a wrench socket for installing or removing an engine spark plug.
Brawner U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,736 shows a tool kit especially designed for use by skateboarders for adjusting and changing components on a skateboard. The kit is adapted to mount various wrench sockets and two types of screwdriver bits.
Rolland U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,380 discloses a holder for mounting (or storing) various size Allen wrench elements. Each wrench element is pivotably attached to one end of the holder for movement between an extended position projecting right angularly from the holder and a storage position folded into a slot in the holder side surface.